iAm Beaten
by mistyblueeyes122
Summary: In response to the 'What Really Happened?" Challenge posted by Sharkofthemist120- My take of what shou- COULD'VE happened
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not even the idea for this little writing exercise (or the knowledge of how to spell exercise! Thank's )

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm a long time creeper here and I felt a need to write something, mostly because I've been reading these for a while and whenever my dad found out that I was reading them he kept being like 'write one write one!' well here you go. It may not be very good, because it's my first time and all, but if you like it then I could possibly write more (that is either a threat or a promise I haven't decided yet). Uhm…. ENJOY! *awkward moment* *disappears in a wisp of smoke* OH also! No beta so all of the writing errors are mine and mine alone! -ALSO ALSO! This is posted in groovysmoothie if you feel like reading it there as well but it's like exactly the same so I dunno why you would want to, but, you know, whatever floats your boat and all that jazz

Nothing was whispered in his ears. No signs were given, not even a wink, but he knew what to do.

This happened sometimes, when she got restless. She would find some reason to 'beat' him and drag him out to a corner or a closet or just behind some huge object, anywhere out of Carly's line of vision, and just start this nipping biting thing to his neck that she was doing now.

She would nip and suck lightly at the column and he would make a bunch of yelling noises and would flap his arms around and hit things and shake his head around in an attempt to look and sound in pain.

Well, that, mixed with an attempt to keep just how good what she was doing to him was feeling. There's nothing that would ruin this more than an appreciative groan or a whispered "I love you".

Because he didn't love her.

She didn't nip hard enough to leave a mark, at least not on anything except his mental state. He was really worried about what was going to happen to these moments if he ever got a real girlfriend.

Because Sam wasn't his girlfriend.

She was just some girl that he… necked with sometimes… to get tension out of his system. It's part of the reason he is usually so calm around her now. They've put their fighting energy towards something healthier and, dare he say it, more fun.

She takes a look at him, in this messy state that he always ends up in after these encounters, never knowing why, and smiles. She leans close to his ear and whispers "you better tell him his shows awesome or next time this won't be as fun"

Brain dead from our prior activities he just nods dumbly as she pulls back.

… and kisses him… for the first time since their awkward kiss all those days, weeks, months ago.

.... and he likes it.

A lot.

For the first time since this thing between us started up he looks at her and thinks… maybe she is my girlfriend?

And you know what?

That doesn't sound too bad.

**A/N PART DEUX:** Well there you have it! I wrote it in like ten minutes while putting off doing homework (it's quite effective actually)... once again I hope you enjoy! MUSIC IS MY BOYFRIEND! (sorry i noticed i switched into first person randomly... that was my attempt to fix it... *cough*)


	2. Hi there!

OKAY! So I dunno if I'm actually allowed to do this or not but I am anyways! I noticed that a lot of people (both here and at groovysmoothie on LJ) really liked this story, SO i was thinking about POSSIBLY writing a prequel (and if that goes well a sequel) to this story. They probably would all be short and drabblish just as this one is, but I didn't really think anyone had a problem with that anyways :)

I know this is annoying and I hope people don't hate me for it but if you want me to have this story expand more then write a review telling me so (I don't know if you can do personal messages or anything on here seeing as I'm a n00b but you knew that already didn'tcha?)

If anyone was excited and thought this was a new chapter then SORRY! (but YAY you wanted this to be a new chapter :D)

Thanks for the support!


End file.
